Grey Areas
by Kate-2-Cait
Summary: Kerry takes in two children and a romance sparks between her and Carter!
1. Chapter 1 Grey Areas

Title- Grey Areas Author- Charmingchick33 -Katelyn and Email- Jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Spoilers- None Archive- You are free to use this as long as you email me first for verification.  
  
Author's Note- Dedicated to my friends..  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER or any of it's characters, they belong to their writers, producers, and creators. I am just using them for the story.  
  
Summary- After a car accident trauma rolls in, Kerry makes a serious medical mistake causing a young mother's death. How will she cope? Without Kim around to talk Kerry's life felt empty, when she is asked to take in the mother's little girl for 2 days, how will she cope? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* County General- "We can take up to 6 critical patients, and some of the minor injuries." Kerry said and hung up the phone. There had been a major car accident on one of the major highways, injuring 15 people.  
"Randi, make sure the desk area stays in order, we've got a major trauma coming in." She said as she began to gown up.  
"Sure Dr. Weaver." She said as she cow chewed the gum she had.  
"Alright people, let's go, let's get moving here," Kerry said and shooed people in all directions with their orders. "Randi, either chew with your mouth closed or not at all." Kerry said as she went into the lounge.  
  
The Lounge- Kerry knew she should've called in sick when she found herself putting her fourth coat of Thera-Gesic on her leg. It was so sore, and she was on 2 pain killers... even though she knew it was bad to mix medicines... "I'm starting to smell like a portable peppermint," She muttered to herself realizing the strong mint smell of the cream.  
  
Trauma 1- A couple and their two children were wheeled in. The kids had some cuts and scrapes but didn't appear to be injured. Kerry came trotting in and began to check out the parents wounds.  
"Abby, take those children outside, try curtain area 3," Kerry said as she began to give chest compressions to the man.  
"Okay," Abby said and picked the little girl up into her arms and used her other hand to hold the boy's hand as she took them to Curtain area 3.  
"How's the wife?" Kerry asked as they began to use paddles to revive the man's pulse.  
"It's a no-go, grey matter on the backboard." the paramedic said.  
"Alright, take her to a different room, I believe Mark's going to need the other trauma," Kerry said as she injected the man with drugs. It wasn't until the woman left when Kerry realized the mistake she'd made. She'd taken the wrong syringe... the man lost his pulse.  
"Damn it," Kerry said as she got the paddles out. "Charge to 150" she yelled.  
"Got it," the nurse said.  
"Clear," Kerry yelled... still no pulse, "Again, 200... and Clear," still no pulse. "Again, 250" she said and rubbed the paddles together. "And Clear," nothing. "I'm going to intubate him, Chancroid pressure, and get me an 8.0 et tube now!" She yelled frantically.  
Quickly, she "visualized the cords" and shoved the tube down the man's throat and hooked up the ambo bag. She quickly pumped in oxygen to no avail. His stats began to crash and Kerry whipped out the paddles again.  
"Kerry, it's over," Carter who'd been watching from the sidelines as Kerry fiddled with the paddles.  
"I... I... I killed this man," She said obviously shocked.  
"It happens," John said and put his arm on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the now trembling Dr. Weaver.  
"I, I, I can't believe I could make such a stupid mistake," She said as a tear ran down her face.  
"The children, someone's got to tell them," Carter said.  
"I'll do it," Weaver said.  
"Kerry, do you want me to do it?" Carter asked.  
"I think I got it," She spat as she ripped off her gloves and wiped the tears away.  
"Kerry, you look like hell, go to the lounge, take a break. I'll handle this." Carter cooed.  
"Are you sure?" she asked uncomfortably, "I feel responsible"  
"I've got it all under control. I'll see if they have any other family." Carter said brightly.  
"Um, thank you John," Kerry said unsurely as a tear slipped down her face.  
"It's fine, don't cry," he said as he wiped the tear away.  
"John, I could loose my job," Kerry said.  
"Kerry, you are not going to loose your job." He said reassuringly.  
She didn't say anything and he left the lounge. She was feeling sick so she decided to go home for a while...  
"Randi, take me off the board, I'll be back in an hour or so." Kerry said and walked off.  
  
Kerry's House- Kerry walked through the door and threw her keys on the kitchen island. She needed something, a drink. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some alcoholic beverage, the first one she grabbed from her cabinet.  
"Hopefully it's strong, she said as she drank it in one gulp. She didn't want to drink too much because she still had to go back to work. She decided to take a shower, and clean up before she returned.  
Oh, I don't feel quite right, she thought as she slowly made her way upstairs. She began to feel nauseated as she got closer to her upstairs. She just made it to the toilet basin as she began to vomit the contents of her stomach.  
She heaved a few times and slowly sat up. When she was finished, she flushed the contents down the toilet and leant against the ledge of her bathtub and let her crutch fall to the floor. When it hit the hard marble floor, the loud snapping sound startled Kerry who'd now began to feel tired. She decided to get in the shower and go back to work, no use sleeping when she felt this ill. County General- Carter had just broken the news to the children and had come out to check on Kerry.  
"Hey Randi, have you seen Kerry?" he asked.  
"Uh, she went home early, she's comin' back in an hour or so." Randi said and stuck a lolly-pop in her mouth and continued typing on the computer.  
"Thanks, I'll be back," Carter said and left.  
  
Kerry's House- Kerry had gotten dressed and was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying but she also noticed the small bags forming under them She began to apply makeup when she heard the key lock and door open.  
"John is that you?" She asked and went to the door.  
"Yea, it's me, I came to check on you," He said.  
"I'm fine, how are those kids?" She asked.  
"They have an aunt in Georgia, and she's coming, she'll be here Wednesday afternoon." Carter brushed a bronze strand of hair out of Kerry's pale patchy face..  
"John, it's Monday, they can't hang in the hospital all that time," She said.  
"I know but there's no alternative," he said and brushed a hand through his own hair.  
"They wouldn't be able to stay here for a bit.. Would they?" she asked concerned.  
"I doubt child family services would allow thiat,"  
"So what's their names?" She asked.  
"One's Mike, and the other's Alyssa, Mike's 9 and Alyssa is 5" John said and glanced at Kerry.  
"Kerry are you sure you are ok?" He asked.  
"Yea, just tired... and I feel so bad about that family." she said.  
"It's going to be fine," Carter said and put his arm around her.  
She lent into him and he wrapped his other arm around her in a tight hug.  
"Thanks John," she murmured.  
"No problem," he said.  
  
The two of them just talked as Kerry finished up with her makeup. She grabbed her keys and the two were back to the hospital.  
  
County General- Kerry came in first, and headed to the front desk. She took the children's medical charts off the rack and headed over to curtain area 3. The boy, Mike was playing some sort of video game, Alyssa was curled up, knees to chest in the corner, her face was wet with tears.  
"Hey, what'cha doing?" Kerry asked as she stepped in the room.  
"Playing a game," Mike said and flashed her his game-boy.  
"Hello sweetie, what are you up to?" Kerry asked as she attempted to kneel.  
"My mommy and daddy died today," She said sadly, through tears and sniffles.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Kerry said and slipped her coat off. She took the girl into her arms and sat her on the nearby gurney.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, okay sweetie?" she asked.  
  
The girl nodded her head and pointed to her right knee.  
"It hurts," she mumbled.  
"Ok, let me take a look," Kerry said and put on a pair of gloves. Carter shuffled behind her as he took another pair.  
Seeing these children mourning the loss of their parents just killed Kerry. She almost couldn't stand it. She felt responsible for their father's death and the memories of her own childhood; being alone all the time fled back as she treated her patients.  
The girl shuffled a bit until she found a comfortable position to sit with. She watched as Kerry dabbed a cotton ball with Peroxide to clean the wound, Carter grabbed some creme and dabbed it on after Kerry had cleaned the surface of the wound. He smiled as he pulled a tray out with all sorts of band-aids. He let the girl select the lovely shade of hot pink and he gently applied it to her knee. Kerry and Carter both took off their gloves in unison both throwing them into the garbage can.  
"Dr. Weaver, a Maggie Madison is on line 1 for either you or Dr. Carter." Abby said from the door.  
"Thanks Abby," Kerry said and reached for the phone. She gave Carter a questioning look and he mouthed the words "their aunt," and Kerry nodded in approval.  
"Hello, this is Dr. Weaver," She said.  
"Hi, I'm Maggie, I'm coming for my sister, and brother and law's kids, they were in the accident too, how are they?" She asked in a panicked voice.  
"They're fine, a few minor cuts and scrapes but otherwise fine, I'm very sorry for your loss," Kerry said on the verge of breaking down.  
"Ok, I was wondering if you'd do something for me, could you take good care of em' until I can get there on Wednesday?" She asked.  
"Well under the rules of Child and family services, I'm obligated to keep them here," Kerry explained.  
"Well this isn't child/family services, this is my request...." the aunt said frantically.  
"Ok, well I'll make sure they stay safe." Kerry said and ended the call.  
"John, can I speak with you outside?" Kerry asked and dragged Dr. Carter outside by the collar. ~~~~  
Kerry put her hands on her hips and looked at Carter. She was so exhausted, and now she had 2 children to take care of. Her house was hardly the place... At least Carter was still living with her so hopefully he could help out. She calmly explained everything to Carter, and he agreed to take the children in. He wasn't sure if it was ethical, or even legal but they decided to go for it anyways.  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Feverish Nightmares

Title- Gray Areas  
  
Author- Caitlin; no longer Katelyn b/c we are alternating chappies ^.^  
  
Disclaimer- I do no, unfortunately, own anyone/thing having to do with ER, not even the yummy Carter.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
John Carter put his keys on his cobalt counter. He turned to see Alyssa partially concealing herself behind her older brother. Her puppy dog eyes stared up at him with anxiousness pooled with trust.  
'I don't care if it gets me in trouble, I can't just leave these kids. They already are looking at me like they trust me.'  
" 'Kay kids. Want something to drink?" They nodded timidly. "Ok, then." Carter opened his fridge to find 6 beer bottles, a half empty bottle of wine, some leftover pasta, and a trickle left in the gallon of milk. He scrunched his nose in disgust. Nothing in here was very suitable for children. Well.. there were those cooking lessons Kerry gave him. He opened the fruit drawer to find two packages of strawberries and some bananas. "Anyone up for fruit smoothies?" ~~~~~  
Five minutes later Kerry walked in to Carter's well of apartment to here peals of child-like laughter emitting from the kitchen. Upon further inspection she realized the children were making smoothies of some kind. And then there was Carter. Right in the middle of the chaos acting like a child himself. She smiled to herself, he would make a great father.  
"Carter, having fun?" she gently teases, alerting them of her presence. Carter looked up, a goofy grin still plastered on her face.  
"We were just."  
"Making a mess?" Kerry supplied. She walked over to the blender and aided the children in pouring their pink concoction into two large blue cups. Carter got them two twisty straws and told them to sit at the table while him and Kerry talked.  
"Kerry, what do we do about their parents? I think they need some kind of therapy."  
"John, I think the best therapy for now is to try and let them forget about the whole thing. Perhaps when they are a little older and the wounds have healed we can talk to them about it."  
"We?" Carter asked a little bit startled. "Kerry we are no their parents! We can't keep them forever! You said it yourself, 'just until their aunt comes for them'".  
"Yes I know John, just a.. slip.. of.. the. tongue.." Kerry collapsed into Carter's arms. He carried her into his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He checked her pulse and breathing, both were normal. She must have just fainted is all. Carter strode back into the kitchen to find Alyssa and Mike trying to wash their cups.  
"No no, its alright you don't need to do that. I'll take care of it," he assured them. "Kerry is having a problem and I need to be with her right now, will you watch TV for a bit?"  
"Yeah," Mike responded, "'I'll find something Missy here can watch. Come on Alyssa."  
Carter gazed after the children, wondering where this sudden maturity came from. He walked back in the bedroom to find Kerry in a cold sweat and struggling against her tangled cotton confinements. "Kerry!" Carter called to the fitful woman. He ran over to Kerry and attempted to calm her. She eventually ceases her tossing and regained semi-consciousness.  
"John?" she asked. Still partially in the grasp of her nightmare she loosened one of her hands that was gripping the sheet and lifted it to weakly stroke his face with the back of her hand. "I knew you would.save.me"  
"Save her? Me?" 


	3. Chapter 3 Sheepishly Sleeping

Title- Sheepishly Sleeping  
  
Author- Katelyn. *this is my chappie!*  
  
Disclaimer- I do no, unfortunately, own anyone/thing having to do with ER, not even the yummy Carter. ~*~  
Carter inhaled deeply as he listened to Kerry's story. Kerry told of a time when she was a sophomore in high school, she was one of the more quiet girls, not one with the populars of the school. She explained how on the night of her Winter Formal how she was in a terrible accident. She told of how the car her "boyfriend" was driving hit another and the impact crushed her leg. She was also critically injured when the car managed to flip over landing in a nearby ditch. When it was all over, she had been knocked unconscious. During this, her "Boyfriend" was able to free himself and fled the scene of the accident unnoticed.  
  
"When I woke up, the Doctors and Nurses told me not to talk, I had a tracheotomy and as soon as they were sure I was strong enough to breathe on my own that they'd take it out. They proceeded to explain what had happened during the accident. Never once did anyone say anything about Thomas my "date", and when I asked they said that I was the only one injured at the scene. The other car and it's passengers left with only a slight dent in their car, a broken windshield, and some cuts and scrapes."  
  
"That's awful Kerry," Carter said putting a warm arm around her trembling form.  
"When I was able to sit up, the Doctors began telling me that I would need physical therapy for my leg. It wasn't until then that I'd even thought of it. They had me on many pain killers so I couldn't feel a thing. When I was told how bad it was, and that I may never be able to walk again I was crushed." Kerry continued wiping some tears away.  
"Well you fought the good fight," Carter said.  
  
"I still have this though," Kerry said and held up the crutch. "They originally thought I'd be in a wheelchair. When I started out, I was, what fun," Kerry said sarcastically. "I remember seeing the stares from other girls, watching helplessly as they would gawk, or whisper comments behind my back. Eventually by my senior year I was down to walking with this crutch," Kerry continued.  
  
"When you said you knew I'd save you, what did you mean?" Carter asked.  
"Ever since the accident I've been having dreams, the pain is inescapable, you should just leave me.." Kerry said weakly.  
"I could never leave you Kerry," John cooed.  
"Really, just take the kids; you'll be better off." Kerry continued.  
"I'm not gonna go!" John said forcefully.  
  
He wrapped Kerry in a hug and she began to Kerry attach to Carter like leech. John put his warm hands on her face and began to smother her with affection. He began to kiss her on her cheeks, and then continue down to her rosy red lips.  
He began to slowly continue downwards until he found a spot along her neck to focus on. Kerry in return began to slowly unbutton John's shirt. When she got to the last button, the shirt slipped off and was lost in the mass of cotton sheets. Kerry grinned mischievously as she licked her lips.  
"Is this why you didn't want to leave?" She asked in a purring voice.  
"Exactly toots!" John said and began to undo Kerry's blouse,  
"The children. we didn't-" Kerry was interrupted by John's stare. She slowly turned her head towards the door and saw two faces staring back at them.  
"Hi kids," John said sheepishly. Kerry gave John a nervous glance as he stood up and began to button up. 


	4. Chapter 4 Regreting All That's Been

Caitlin- once again it is I!! *The stupid one doing the even numbered chapters*  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own ER, despite popular belief.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"Well.. *ahem*.. children.." Carter mumbled, frantically trying to come up with an excuse. "I see you've caught us.. I suppose we can't keep it from them, Kerry. We must tell them." He snickered at the horrified look that marred her normally flawless features (a/n- *snicker*, yeah right..). "Yes, I admit it, Alyssa, Mike, we're hurt. We didn't want to worry you so we stayed shacked up in here. I was just taking Kerry's shirt off to inspect her wounds, like she had already done to me." Mike looked skeptical but Kerry gave him her infamous look that challenged him to say other wise in front of his younger sister, who gullibly bought the story. Carter finished the last of his buttons and turned to Kerry. "I'll be playing with the kids now. take your time coming out." "Thanks, John," she said flashing him a gratified smile. Carter left the room, closing it with a dull thud and led the children out back. It was still early autumn and the children were cozy in their light fleece pullovers and cotton gloves. Carter gave them a wicked grin then mercilessly began a high spirited game of tag. Forty-five minutes later Carter lay exhausted on the grass and fallen leaves with two still rambunctious (after all that running!) children running circles round his worn out form. "Come on! Just one more round?" Mike pleaded. "Yeah, one more," Alyssa agreed, once again flashing him those puppy dog eyes. Carter groaned and stiffly obliged to the children's pleads. "Fine, fine.." he mumbled. They were all unaware of the presence watching them from afar. Kerry observed John, wishing she could take back the scene in his bedroom. No doubt she had utterly enjoyed every minute of it, but she should be getting evolved with a coworker romantically. She snorted in distaste, Lord knows what happened last time. However, no matter how hard she tried to push her feelings for him into the depths of her heart just seeing him made them come hurtling to the surface again. Kerry Weaver let out an exasperated sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and trudged over to the three kids. "Who's it?" she asked, genuinely curious. "I am!" shrieked Alyssa while slapping Kerry's thigh. "But now you are!" Kerry flushed at the girls comment. Alyssa didn't know any better, but the mere thought of trying to play tag embarrassed Kerry to no end. "I'm sorry little one, I'm afraid I can't because of my stupid leg. Gomen.." Mike looked horrified at what his sister had done, he knew better. "Come on Alyssa, lets go inside," Mike urged. Carter watched Mike hurry an oblivious Alyssa into the low level apartment. "I'm sorry Kerry, I'm sure that stirred memories that are better left untouched," he said trying to console her. She granted him an obviously fake smile. "It's okay, John, I'm accustomed to such things. She knew nothing better. But umm.. I really came out here to talk to you. Earlier. was a mistake." Pain then anger ran across Carter's face. "What do you mean a mistake? You regret it? God damn it Kerry, answer me!" Numerous tears threatened to spill down Kerry's cheeks, a rare thing to happen. "I'm really sorry, but I just don't think I can.."  
  
She was cut off by John's lips claming her own. The pleasant mix of salt and Kerry's own unique taste drove Carter to progress the kiss from gentle to much more demanding. He softly lapped at her lower lip requesting entrance. She hesitantly parted her lips. Carter drove in and explored, sensually rubbing his tongue against her own. He parted from her and looked at her blush stained face.  
"How can you tell me that was something to regret?" With those final words John Carter stalked back into the house, leaving Kerry all alone once again. 


	5. Chapter 5 Kerry's Thoughts

Title- Grey Areas part 5 "Kerry's Thoughts"  
  
Caitlin- once again it is I!! *The stupid one doing the even numbered chapters*  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own ER or sexy Carter. :'(  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean a mistake? You regret it? God damn it Kerry, answer me!" Carter's words echoed in Kerry's thoughts as she steadied her trembling form with the nearby brick wall. She felt the cool bricks as relief for the burning sensation that surrounded her form.  
I can't believe I did that. stupid me again. although I somehow enjoyed it. I can't be with my coworkers, especially when I'm the boss.. The salty taste of her own tears and John's particular taste lined her mouth. She inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of John, his smell.. It is very comforting she thought to herself as she recalled the events of the evening. John had always been there for her.  
He was always the one there for me.. Whether it was a hard day at County or just seeing a smiling face when I came home from work, John was always my confidant.  
Kerry turned her back to the wall and looked upward. She sighed heavily and sunk slowly to the ground leaning against the wall. When she reached a sitting position she felt the urge to cry. As each tear fell Kerry quickly brushed it away. The ones that escaped her reach trickled down her face and dripped onto the cement she rested on.  
A few minutes later, she gathered herself up off the pavement and went back into her house. She was not going to break down now, not after she'd worked so hard to form the façade she put up.  
I will not crumble! I must give up my happiness if I am to succeed. but. do I want to succeed? Kerry silently went inside the house the door quietly closing behind her. 


	6. Chapter 6 Carter, the Womanizer

This is Caitlin writing the chappie now, *maniacal laughter resounds*  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah, actually I do ER, got a problem with that? (eh~ don't sue me for my little white lies U_U) #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
God, why can't I control myself when I'm around her? I mean, actually, she's quite a bit older than me. Ha! Like that matters, I am after the infamous John Carter who lost his virginity to a woman more than twice my age. I snort in disgust at that last thought. I can hear the drones of some stereotypical cartoon playing in the room adjacent to me. Psh, those kids.  
Maybe I should go back out to Kerry? No, she won't want to see me after I stormed out like that. What did she mean anyway though? She regrets it? It's probably some inner turmoil she has. Or maybe I'm just a back kisser though, *gasp*. I remember when I first met Kerry she was very. she gave off a very confrontational air. I grin to myself, I like aggressive women. Just as I get to stand to go and attempt to apologize I hear the sliding door click closed. 'Oh shit..'  
  
tbc  
  
Ah! Gomen ne! I know this is really short. I grovel at your feet and beg for forgiveness. 


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontations of Love

Title- Confrontations of Love  
  
Author- It's my turn *Caitlin's getting ready to strangle me b/c I did not write yesterday. Sorry, Sorry. or Gomen ne as Caitlin says.  
  
A/N- the Lemon only begins here.  
  
Disclaimer- You know as always.. It's always the same. for once can it be different? *deep sigh* I don't own Carter or anybody else *pout* ~*~  
Carter heard the door shut as Kerry came in and dove into the living room and plopped on the couch with the children. He began to tickle them and they began to giggle. His mind began to wonder. In retrospect what he'd said to Kerry was harsh but there was no taking it back. He figured she'd have something to say and when she was ready he'd be there.  
  
~*~  
  
Kerry slowly entered her house not knowing what to expect. She could hear John and the children laughing. She half smiled. He had that effect on people, she thought to herself. She entered the kitchen and began to do the dishes that Carter and the kids had left. She was just putting things away when she heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"Goodnight Miss. Weaver," Mike said politely.  
"Goodnight Mike, you and your sister can call me Kerry." She said warmly and gave him a light hug.  
"Goodnight" Alyssa said and giggled.  
"Night kids," Kerry said from the sink still wearing her dish washing apron. She looked down into the once full sink. She took off her apron and folded it. She was just putting it away when Carter came slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"Kerry, we need to talk," He said gently.  
"What I said earlier, I was lying." Kerry said and lowered her head so she was staring at her feet.  
"Well I pushed you; I don't want to push you. I want you to come to me on your own, I want this to be as much your decision as mine, and I don't want to take advantage of you, not now, not ever." Carter said honestly.  
"I enjoyed every minute of it!' Kerry blurted out. "It felt good to have someone love me for who I am.. That doesn't happen much anymore." She sighed sadly.  
  
John got closer and put his hand on her cheek. He then moved it down to her chin and pulled it up so her eyes met his.  
  
"Kerry I love you, whether you love me or not.doesn't matter." He said and brushed some stray hairs out of her face.  
"John, we shouldn't do this, we work together." Kerry said uncomfortably.  
"Kerry, it's okay, people have affairs with their coworkers all the time. It's not like they have to know." He said gently.  
"I guess you're right, I mean I blew too many relationships." Kerry said and smiled wickedly.  
  
John leant in and kissed her passionately on the forehead. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly caught her off guard and swung his arm under her side and scooped her up into his arms. She giggled a bit not expecting it. He grinned and began to walk towards Kerry's bedroom.  
  
"Is it time for bed already?" Kerry wailed like a child.  
"No, it's PJ time!" Carter said and grinned. He put Kerry down in front of her dresser and then bounced off to find his pajamas.  
  
~*WARNING THIS LEADS TO LEMON*~  
  
About ten minutes later he came back dressed in satin pajamas with the initials JC engraved on the shirt pocket. He found Kerry dressed in a red satin pajama set. Her top was spaghetti strapped and showed just a bit of cleavage. Just what John liked. He wasn't into those stripper pajamas that had everything hanging out everywhere. He sexily ran his hands over his hair and smiled. The smell of his cologne almost put Kerry over the edge.  
"What's that I smell?" She cooed as she ran her fingers down his back. He was so warm.  
"It's 'Old Spice, do you like it?" He said and returned her back massaging, his large warm hands feeling like heaven to Kerry. She leant in and rested her head on his chest and inhaled the deep scent of his. It was so different, but she couldn't get enough of it. Carter by now had his head resting on Kerry's and could smell the shampoo in her hair. He inhaled the moist scent lingering in Kerry's hair. He let it's freshness flood his nostrils and sighed happily.  
  
"You still use that 'spring rain' don't you," He said and smiled at her; his eyes twinkling.  
"I've used it ever since you introduced me to it.." She cooed. (A/N I know that Kerry wasn't introduced to "Spring Rain" by Carter when he lived w/ her b/c it was mentioned in "Exodus" a full season before they were living together; just thought it'd be a good twist..)  
  
Kerry put a little bit of weight into Carter and dropped the crutch. She was sick of dragging it around. Carter wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her a bit more and pulled her face to his for a long passionate kiss.  
  
The two of them stayed that way; many minutes passing, both gazing into each other's eyes. Carter couldn't believe how beautiful Kerry's chameleon eyes were. A few hours ago during their first little bit they were a teal color. They had changed into a warm blue color. At the same time, Kerry stared into those deep chocolate brown eyes of John's She couldn't believe how innocent they looked, sparkling in the dim light of Kerry's room.  
  
A few minutes later, they silently broke the kiss both smiling at each other. Carter leant over towards the bed and pulled Kerry in. She whooped as she made contact with the tousled cotton sheets. Still in each others arms they pulled over the covers both still holding one another.  
  
"This feels so good" Kerry thought to herself as she felt herself being taken away by John's love.  
  
Fin for part Seven 


	8. Chapter 8 Lick of a Lemon

Title- Lick of a Lemon  
  
Author- Caitlin this time ^.^  
  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately ER isn't mine. *sigh*  
  
A/N- A bit more citrusy (sp? Gah!) in this one, a pretty non descriptive lemon. Last chappoe was all lime.  
  
~*~  
  
Carter suckled at Kerry's neck while tracing light tantalizing circles down her thigh. She shivered in excitement knowing all too well what would happen between the two. They had already unrolled each other and both of them only wore their underwear.  
The thin pieces of fabric weren't much. Carter realized pressing closer to Kerry. He trailed his kisses back up her jaw line to finally meet again with her lips. Kerry was eager and immediately parted her lips to him allowing him access. He rubbed his tongue against hers, the friction imitating what was to come. (A/N haha no pun intended ^_^)  
Anxious, Kerry arched her back, causing her legs to brush Carter's manhood, making a gasp rip from his throat. She grinned up at him mischievously. He took that as a challenge and took one erect nipple to his lips and sucked. As he did, he gently grazed his lips over the tip. Kerry barely stifled a pleasure-filled moan. He looked back up at her and his eyes spoke all. Slowly he removed her panties (A/N I like that word).  
  
She entranced him in her seductive smile, easing down his briefs to reveal his erection (*ahem* erection- n; a swelling and rigidity of the penis due to sexual excitement; that'll be all.)  
  
Carter slid into Kerry pausing and looking at her for assurance to continue; Kerry nodded. He rocked back and forth at a slow pace, but as their moans grew louder his thrust became harder. They both went tense as they clamored then grew limp with exhaustion (err.)  
  
Carter withdrew from Kerry and lay next to her. He snaked his arms around her and watched her sleep. His demeanor as she slept was almost ethereal. She was blissfully content, something John rarely saw of the normally uptight woman. At work he and his coworkers rarely saw this relaxed Kerry that now slept in his arms. He felt blessed that he was the one who she opened up to.  
  
~*~  
  
Kerry woke up stiff; it'd been awhile since she slept with a man. She glanced at the clock: 2:59. She had to be at the hospital in exactly 2 hours and one minute. John could watch the kids till 9 when his shift began but after that.? She would have to make arrangements. Kerry slid out from Carter's slack grip and padded into the adjacent bathroom. She turned on the warm water and stepped under the even stream. The water ran down her face and back in an almost tranquil (ack!)izing manner. After her much appreciated shower; she went to find her and Carter's clothes were atrociously unkempt. She whipped out her trusty iron and skillfully ironed up her and his pants and shirt, not forgetting to whip the iron quickly over their jackets. She then quickly unplugged the iron and wrote John a note and left the house closing the door with a small click of the automatic lock.  
  
~ TBC *  
  
R&R Now!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Carter's Morning

Title- Carter's Morning  
  
Author- Katelyn this time *yippee*  
  
Disclaimer- Yes yes! ER isn't mine. on and on with these disclaimers!  
  
~*~  
  
John slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was two children sitting on the bed watching him intently.  
"Morning," he said groggily.  
"HI!" the kids yelped.  
"So, what's for breakfast?" he moaned and shooed the kids so he could get up. He quickly realizing his lack of clothing wrapped the sheet around his bottom half and told the kids to wait until he was dressed.  
He entered the bathroom and came out in Kerry's robe. The children snickered a little and tickled them mercilessly.  
"Stop, stop" Alyssa mumbled through giggles. Mike who had also surrendered trudged downstairs behind Alyssa and Carter. He resented Alyssa because it was just like she'd forgotten about mom and dad. He grumbled as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"So what do you want for breakfast?" Carter asked cheerfully as she pulled on Kerry's apron causing Alyssa to giggle.  
"Waffles, waffles!" she cheered from her spot sitting on the marble island.  
"What about you Mike?" he asked.  
"I'll take whatever," Mike said kind of down.  
"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.  
"Not a thing," Mike said despondently.  
"Alyssa, can you sit tight, and watch some cartoons for a little while I talk to your brother?" John asked.  
"Sure!" she said and bounced into the living room. John flicked on the TV and turned to Nick. Sponge Bob square pants was on and Alyssa was sucked into the spongy cartoon. (no pun intended)  
  
"Ok Mike, what's wrong? I can tell something's up," Carter said warmly and put his arm over Mike's shoulder as he herded him upstairs.  
"I can't believe my sister, it's like she's completely forgot about our parents." He said.  
"She's only what, six?" Carter asked.  
"She's five but still! She acts as if nothing's happened!" he protested.  
"Give it time," John said and gave Mike a hug.  
"She needs to remember them," He persisted.  
"She will, don't bring it up, I'm going to deal with it all," John said reassuringly.  
"I just won't let Mom and dad be forgotten!" He blurted out. His eyes began to fill with tears. He sniffed and blinked them away.  
"It's alright to cry," Carter said.  
"No, I'm a man, men don't cry," Mike said firmly.  
"I'm a man and I cry," Carter admitted. He pulled Mike into another hug and let Mike cry on his shoulder. "We won't tell anybody about this ok?" John asked and Mike lifted his head.  
"OK, it's a deal," Mike said and smiled a little.  
  
~*~  
  
Mike and John came down the stairs, John holding a piece of paper. He let John into the living room with Alyssa and walked into the kitchen. He slowly began to read the letter.  
  
John,  
Your shift begins at 9; we'll make arrangements for the kids when you come in. Meet me at admit at 9:10.  
Passionately yours,  
Kerry  
  
John grinned to himself. It wasn't until he heard Alyssa's cries that he pulled himself out of his thoughts of Kerry.  
  
"What's going on?" Carter asked breathlessly as she came jogging into the other room.  
"Alyssa suddenly remembered her mom and dad," Mike said smoothly.  
"Did you go against my wishes?" John asked.  
"Yes." Mike sulked.  
"Go to your room and I'll be there in a minute!" John exclaimed wildly.  
"O uh k." Mike said and walked out.  
  
Carter bent over and lifted up Alyssa. He gave her a hug and explained to her what'd happened. He said that her parents were now angels who were going to watch over her and protect her forever. Alyssa began to cry harder at the realization that they weren't going to be there.  
"Can I live with you?" She asked teary eyed.  
"No, I'm sorry sweetheart, your aunt is coming in tomorrow and Kerry and I are going to take care of you until she comes." John explained sympathetically.  
"but, but." Alyssa began.  
"It's going to be ok, you just wait and see." John said and put her down. Now he had to go deal with her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you not to mention it to your sister," Carter said.  
"I couldn't help it, it slipped out. Like I said before, I won't let mother and father be forgotten!"  
  
Carter couldn't blame Mike, he just sighed and went downstairs, Mike in tow. Noticing it was 7:30 he quickly plopped the waffles in the toaster and served breakfast. Himself, he ate a bagel and a cup of coffee and read through the paper. The kids ate and he got them dressed (not after a long struggle). Then it was his turn. He plopped the kids in front of the tv and headed up to get dressed. He grinned when he saw that Kerry had ironed his work clothes. He quickly showered and shaved and threw his clothes on and was off to work.  
  
~*Fin*~ 


	10. Chapter 10 A Short Useless Update

--It is now Caitlin writing!! Yes the pervert who wrote the lemon..  
  
Disclaimer- Fortunately for you I do not own ER, for if I did it would be animated and contain lotsa yummy yaoi.  
*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The drive to work for Carter was nothing short of hell. If he had ever considered having kids before this 10 minute experience was enough to make him change his mind. Mike and Alyssa must have gotten over the bump of their parents because the WHOLE ride there they were bouncing around the back. How they did that with in the confines of their seat belts the world will never know.  
  
When Carter arrived at the hospital he didn't quite know what to do with the children. the baby-sitting room? Or are they too old? Who knew these things?!?! He'd have to ask Kerry.  
  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
WOW! That was MEGA short! But I don't know as much about the ER as Katelyn so I felt compelled to stop before I screwed something up. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Day Yet to Come

Title- The Day Yet to Come  
  
Disclaimer- ER isn't mine. yada yada we've been through this..  
  
Author- Katelyn this time (so sorry I took sooo long, school and all then there's happy detention (It's a joke folks, I'm a good apple), *Not that d- hall hosts bad apples..* (k I'm going to shut up now)  
  
A/N- I'm doing it as if Susan had never left, she and Carter are just friends. you know the idea.. ~*~  
Carter sighed heavily as he got the kids out of the car. With Alyssa in his arms and Mike following behind game boy in hand they entered the hospital.  
"Wow, that was fast, kids already?" Chuny asked jokingly as Carter entered the lounge.  
"Ha-ha, very funny," John said and rolled his eyes.  
"I can take em' for a bit," Chuny said warmly.  
"No, I have to check with Dr. Weaver, they're more her responsibility than mine.."  
"Ok, well the offer's still good," Chuny said and grinned as she exited the lounge.  
  
~*~  
John walked the kids over to the admit desk and told them that under no circumstances were they to leave that area, He also told Jerry to take care of them while he found Dr. Weaver.  
  
~*~  
  
Kerry was just stitching up a young girl's small but deep head lac when Carter came up.  
"Hello," he said to Kerry scaring her a bit.  
The patient thinking the Doctor was talking to her smiled widely and greeted him,  
"Guess what I did?" She asked her face wearing a huge grin.  
"I fell down the stairs in my attempt to pick up someone's books, in the horseplay, my teacher gave me a pink slip, and I'm in trouble when I get back, want to see it?" The girl asked still wearing the huge grin.  
"Call psyche?" Carter asked looking at Kerry.  
"Yes, I'll be right back Marissa," Kerry said  
"So, what should I do with the kids?" John asked looking at Kerry for guidance.  
"Umm I can cover If you want to take them out for the day, keep them occupied." Kerry suggested brightly.  
"Why can't I cover for you and you take em?" Carter whined.  
"Because I'm your boss. and I said so!" Kerry said and laughed cruelly.  
"Again, very funny," John sulked.  
"I don't know, take them to the circus or something," Kerry said puzzled.  
"The circus," John asked almost insulted.  
"Yea, kids like the circus," Chen piped in from behind Kerry.  
"This is so not funny," Carter said. "How about the museum of natural and medical sciences,' He asked hopefully.  
"You're not serious are you?" Susan asked coming around with an intubation tray.  
"What, what's wrong with museums?" Carter asked confused.  
"They're boring Carter," Susan said through laughter.  
"Ok, well what do you propose we do?" Carter asked.  
"My shift ends in fifteen minutes," Susan chirped. "I'll help you take care of the youngsters," she said and led him to the admit desk. He got one last look at Kerry before he was pulled away.  
  
Fin for now. 


	12. Chapter 12 A Day at the Park

~~ It is I, the Great Caity-linn, I know, I know, no one is reading this.. sigh sigh  
  
Carter: I'm reading it, my love  
  
Caity-linn: *yanks on chains* hush! I'm talking to the fans  
  
Disclaimer- Carter: *ahem* - I hereby declare Caity-linn nor I own ER  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Carter's POV  
  
I thought the ride to the ER was bad. The rid to the park was worse... far worse. Mike was talking his ear off about some show, I think it was called Trigun, lord knows what kind of shit that is. Alyssa was constantly asking to use the bathroom, and when she wasn't having bladder control problems she was asking if we were there yet.. over and over and over. Now, you'd think Susan would give me some kind of support... but oh no... Susan had some rap blaring singing along to it all. With the kids in the back seat!! Swearing every other word! God how I wanted it to end.  
  
I got my wish about 45 minutes later. We arrived at a small park in a more suburban area. There were several other kids there so Susan and I hung back while the kids went ahead.  
  
"I can't believe it, Carter. You, taking care of kids." I was avoiding making eye contact with her, but I could see Susan out of my peripheral vision giving me a skeptical look. "This new found fatherly attitude wouldn't have anything to do with Kerry, would it?"  
  
Come on Susan we're coworker's is all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the playground Alyssa could see Carter and the blonde woman having a conversation. The ugly blonde was standing a tad to close to her new father for her comfort. She liked Kerry, not this other woman. It was time Alyssa took matters into her won hands.....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Good, because if you and Kerry had something going on I don't know what I would do," Susan purred, stepping impossibly closer to Carter. He started to back up to find he was halted by a wrought iron fence. He flushed to his hair line and was frantically trying to think of a way to get away from this overly flirtatious woman when... "Oops..."  
  
All of the contents of Alyssa's drink were dripping down Susan's shirt front. White shirt front... What was under that shirt was now being made obviously clear. Susan wore a look of utter humiliation quick made a fruitless attempt to cover her already exposed nipples.  
  
"What the hell?!" she shrieked. She must have noticed her mistake though and quickly replaced her fury with a calmer facade. "It's okay little one, I'm sure you didn't mean it." The words sounded genuine to Alyssa, but to Carter they seemed to be spit out through clenched teeth.  
  
Alyssa giggled and trotted off. Susan spun to Carter. "She did that on purpose!" He suppressed the urge to laugh.  
  
"Susan you have a wild imagination." With that he ran off towards the children  
  
caitcaitcaitcaitcaitcaitcaitcaitcaitcaitcait  
  
yeah, yeah, not much Kerry action, too bad ^_^  
  
Carter: why would I not want a woman like Susan? She's hott! *cracks whip*  
  
Carter: I recall now! I only see one woman- you, Caitlin  
  
Cait-linn: *ahmem*  
  
Carter: Master Caitlin *gets a pat on the head* 


	13. Chapter 13 Jealousy and Deceit

Title- Jealousy and Deceit  
  
Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC etc.... yes, we've admitted the truth now... *sigh*  
  
Author- Katelyn this time.... *_* Caitlin helped me a bit...  
  
Author's Note- We were never really specific about the timeline, so umm maybe this should be an alternate universe, Kerry isn't a lesbian, and all the doctors work together... Everybody from seasons 1-7 accept for Lucy and Kim....  
~*~  
  
Kerry strode into the lounge, her thoughts overtaking her "ability to treat patients" as Mark had put it... He didn't know exactly what was bothering her, and as usual she denied anything he assumed was wrong with her, her work façade would not fall. Even though she hid it, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Susan, getting to spend the day with John... She scowled in distaste as she played with her locker combination  
  
'He'd never want to be with me, he probably sees me as some old 'disabled' (A/N- I don't mean anything by this...) hag' she mumbled as she opened her locker, knowing all too well her words were true. (A/N Caitlin did that last part about her words)  
  
She took a shaky breath feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. She was just calming herself when Carol entered the lounge.  
"There's a trau-"she stopped at the sight of Kerry wiping her tear- stained face. "Um Kerry, it's none of my business but are you ok?" she asked sympathetically.  
'I don't want your pity,' Kerry thought to herself. "No, I'm fine," She said holding back a sob.  
"Well Mark told me to get you; some trauma is coming in. There was a store robbery..." Carol said still looking at Kerry; her eyes prying for the truth  
"I'm fine Carol, thanks for asking though," Kerry said noticing her stare.  
"Anytime," Carol said and brushed her arm soothingly on Kerry's shoulder as she said goodbye and left the lounge.  
  
Kerry stood there, still feeling the warmth of Carol's gesture. It was nice to know that some people saw her as more than just their boss.  
  
After Kerry had dried her tears she exited the lounge ready to treat the remainder of her patients. If Carter wanted to be with Susan, it was none of her business... She thought bitterly.  
  
~*~  
  
Kerry sighed heavily as she exited the trauma room. She had treated the instigator of the incident, he had been shot by police in the abdomen and now he was being sent up to surgery. She was really tired so she decided to take a nap in any vacant exam room. When she went up to admit, she found a stack of charts waiting for her "John Hancock," as Chuny called it.  
"Ok Chuny," Kerry said and groaned. She attempted to grab all the charts and head into Exam four and as she was taking them to exam four, she tripped on the leg of her pants and fell helplessly to the floor, every chart spilling its thick contents onto the cold tile floor.  
"Damn," she cursed as she attempted to pick some of the paperwork up. (A/N- I thought this was more dramatic)  
"Here, let me help you," Mark said and picked everything up for her. He then helped her up from the floor and asked where she was off too with such a large load of charts.  
"Exam four" Kerry said embarrassedly, (A/N- is that a word?) while Mark followed her there. Just set them there, she said and sat on the empty bed.  
"Kerry, you look like hell; take a rest I'll do these for you," Mark said and took the charts back.  
"No, its fine, you shouldn't go to that trouble," Kerry said and got up.  
"No, I'm serious, get some sleep." Mark said motioned to the nearby gurney, and with that left the room charts in hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Kerry just hated getting out of things like that, she hated the fact that Mark was doing her work for her, it made her feel insignificant... 'Maybe it's better because Mark is probably sharper than I am now,' she thought to herself as she sat down on the gurney and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Some girl, by the name of Marissa is asking for you," carol said quietly trying not to startle Kerry's sleeping form.  
"What?" Kerry huffed. "I discharged her hours ago," She growled as she whipped the covers off herself now wide awake.  
"Well she's back complaining of wrist pain and she's asking for you," Carol explained.  
"Alright, I'll be right there," Kerry said and groaned as she lifted herself from the warm gurney.  
"She leant heavily on her crutch as she staggered over to chairs and called for Marissa.  
"Here I am." She hollered a huge smile playing on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?" Kerry asked sliding on her glasses.  
"I got home and umm, yea, I tripped and fell and my wrist was slammed against a wall." She said and chuckled to herself.  
"Are you telling me psyche didn't admit her?" Carol asked when Kerry pulled her aside to give her the orders.  
"Yep, that's what I'm saying," Kerry said.  
"Alright, get x-ray in here, and page orthopedics! She might need a pin" Kerry said.  
"A pin for my shirt, how cool would that be?" Marissa cried in jubilation.  
"Yes..." Kerry sighed heavily.  
  
After x-ray was through, it was diagnosed as a fracture of the 3rd metacarpal..." Kerry informed Marissa and wrapped her arm in a bandage.  
  
~*~  
  
Kerry looked at her watch, it was going on 3:30 pm, she'd slept from 1 to 2:45, and was now on the line trying to get transport down to take an elderly woman to the ICU.  
  
~*~  
  
Susan plopped herself down onto a park bench. She watched John and Alyssa as they tried to get Mike's kite into the air.  
  
She pulled out her pocket planner and mirror and glanced down as she opened her plan book.  
  
"Medical Conference board meeting, resident reviews, strippers' convention *classes start Tuesday*... "I must turn Carter on," Susan muttered and scrunched her nose at the thought. That insolate brat had spoiled her plans for that. Now she was taking stripping lessons, all for John.  
  
After she bagged the millionaire, she fully intended to divorce him and get him for all he's worth in court. She snickered at her own folly. It was fool proof.  
  
Checklist  
Seduce Carter  
Date Carter  
Marry Carter  
Divorce Carter  
Sue Carter  
Get Carter's Money  
  
She continued writing things down in her pocket book, not realizing that Carter had snuck upon her and was stealthily listening to her plans.  
  
"Who's Carter?" He asked becoming perplexed. "Oh nobody," Susan said in a giddy voice. She grinned noting Carter's incompetence.  
  
John sat down on the other side of the bench still looking perplexed. Susan sighed realizing Carter wouldn't figure out her plan. She decided to go see what the munchkins were up to...  
  
THE ER  
~*~  
  
Abby and Luka had just entered the ER and were getting their orders from Kerry when a twenty year old GSW victim was wheeled into the ER. "Twenty year old male, GSW to the left neck and chest," A panting Doris Pickman announced as she pumped oxygen into the man's still pale lifeless body. Doris and her crew left the Doctors to take care of the man.  
  
"Ok, get me an 8.0 ET tube, and page Corday, he's going to need surgery." "He needs a chest tube," Luka said realizing an intubation would be near to impossible. "How about a tracheotomy," Kerry suggested. "The wound has penetrated the area," Luka informed her as he pressed fresh gauze onto the oozing wound. "Ok, set me up, open a chest tube tray," Kerry said and sighed. "There's 50 cc's (SP?) Of blood in the output," Chuny called from the end of the gurney as she brought a few blood bags. "Put that o-neg on the infuser stat!" Kerry said as she fiddled with the chest tube. "Did you call the blood bank?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the room. "Yea, I got 3 of o-neg, they're hanging on the rapid infuser," Chuny explained. "Ok, this guy needs to get to the OR," Kerry said and stepped out for Elizabeth to get at the patient.  
  
~*~  
  
About a half hour later, Kerry dragged herself out of the trauma room. The patient would be going up to surgery and had a steady pulse. Kerry ripped off her gloves and her gown. She slid into the lounge and opened her locker. She pulled out her bottle of water. She took a sip and slid the bottle back into her locker. She quickly exited the lounge glancing at her watch. It was 4 thirty and she wanted to go home... She decided to head to the admit desk and work on some charts, she'd leave later when more of the docs came in. As she reached the desk, she got word of another patient, was on her way. Kerry got up and made it to the ambulance bay doors just as the patient entered the hospital. "Thirty-six year old female vs. Jeep, the kids and husband followed us. Kerry looked down at the patient and gasped.  
  
"Susan?" she asked with mock sympathy. "Where are the children?" She demanded; her first soothing tone becoming icy. "Carter's bringing them in, they're fine," Susan said exasperatedly. She winced as the doctors put her onto the gurney. "Looks like a compound fracture," Kerry said. "Page orthopedics and x-ray," she said and signed the chart. She looked towards the clock and met Carter's gaze from the hallway. Her eyes met his giving him a cold stare.  
  
Kerry gave Susan some Vicodin (is that spelled right?) for the pain and signed another chart. She then made her way outside to speak with Carter. She told Lilly to take the kids to the desk and ask Jerry to watch them. 


	14. Chapter 14 Make Up Citrus!

Disclaimer- Wowie!- I do not own ER! If I really did do you think I'd be writing crappy fics for you guys? Nuh uh....  
  
Author- Well... can you guess who it is? If you can I'll give you a cookie ^_~  
  
Authoress's Notes- First of all, Authoress's is not a word. Second of all...Poncho's-Sissy hey.. there were a lot of A/N in the last chapter, weren't there? Yes, well I am proud to say there are none in this chapter.. ya! But... I have a condition. I will keep the A/N to a minimal ONLY if you keep reviewing, deal ^_~ ? Third of all, this a short chapter! And odd and OOC... it was late, ok!!!  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
Kerry stormed over to Carter and roughly grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Come with me," she ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey!" Carter yelped, a bit indignant to being drug along; even if it was by Kerry. She yanked him into the desolate lounge and slammed the door behind her causing the glass to rattle in its pane. For the next few minutes the only sound that was heard was the consistent buzz of the automatic coffee maker. The opposing doctors were involved in a deathly stare down. Carter was the first one to venture an interruption of the silence.  
  
"So.. uh...what are you-"uh oh, bad idea. He was interrupted by Kerry's yells.  
  
"You were with her this whole time?! I'm sure she hit on you. Am I right!?"  
  
Carter was dumbfounded. Susan? Wanting.. him? Sure there was a time when they dated, but there was obviously no passion so they had broken up. Besides, Susan wanted to marry some other dude named Carter. What an odd first name.  
  
"No, no! She isn't in to me! She was helping with the kids is all." He could see Kerry's anger starting to diminish. Thank god. She was scary when she was mad!  
  
Kerry sigh and rubbed her temple. She could feel a migraine developing already. Carter ushered her to a chair and began soothing massages to the muscles in her shoulders. Kerry immediately relaxed under his ministrations and let out a whoosh of air she didn't even realize she was holding.  
  
"Thanks, John." Her words were airy and soft, more feminine than the usual assertive tone she used. It much appealed to Carter.  
  
"You should show this side to everyone once and a while." A coy smile played on his lips. "Then again I'm not one to share..." Carter began to nip and suck at Kerry's neck, allowing her to further bask in the attention he was paying to her upper back and neck. She a allowed a light moan to escape her mouth. Carter grinned at the implications.  
  
"Oh damn..." Kerry mumbled. Carter lifted a quizzical brow. "I'm still on duty. I got to go. Have to look after Susan. But I'm glad you and the children are okay. Tell them I'll be home later and to behave the rest of night." Kerry smiled at the maternal instincts taking affect. "also... give them a kiss for me, will you John?"  
  
Carter nodded in affirmation before placing a well deserved kiss on Kerry's lips.  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
So.. what'd you think? R&R of course! I've decided to have a contest of sorts. Who can write the best Carter/Kerry lemon. Eh, I just decided that now, but who ever wants to.. feel free to e/m me at: dark_kagome53@yahoo.com K? yeah. If you win.. (ahah! like anyone will enter to begin with!) I'll give you a pretty you won Carter/Kerry lemon banner to display where ever you like? Sound yummy? 


	15. Chapter 15 Home

Title- Home... Author- Katelyn ... Charmingchick33 Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC, and any other creators.... Etc.  
  
John walked out of the lounge and down the hallway.  
"Hey kids, come on, let's head home." He said and took their hands.  
"Where's Aunt Kerry?" Alyssa asked and looked at Carter with puppy dog eyes.  
"She's working till 9 so.... well let's go rent some movies!" John said and walked the kids out of the ER.  
  
Kerry walked into Susan's room and put on a fake smile. Susan was reading something in her plan book and smiling devilishly. She began to laugh evilly as she closed her book. She abruptly stopped when she noticed Kerry. She shoved the book into her bag and tried to look un-amused.  
"Do you have anything for the leg pain?" Susan asked and tried to look convincing.  
"Hold on I'll get you some more Vicodin." Kerry said in a frustrated tone.  
"Alright," Susan replied trying not to notice Kerry's tone.  
"Be back." Kerry said.  
"I'll be waiting," Susan said in a mocking tone.  
"Oh I know you will," Kerry said in an undertone as she left the room.  
  
"Abby, get me some Vicodin from the medicine cabinet." Kerry said.  
"Ok, where do you want it?" Abby said noticing Kerry's hostility.  
"Take it to exam four," Kerry mumbled and walked away.  
"Ok," Abby said more to herself than to Kerry. She knew something was up, she just didn't know what.  
  
"Hey Malik, move Susan to exam four." Kerry said sharply and headed back towards the lounge. She whipped open the lounge door and ran straight into Luka.  
"Woah, what's the rush?" he asked and looked at Kerry with caring eyes.  
"No rush," Kerry said brushing off Luka's kindness, and of course trying to ignore his luscious Croatian accent.  
"Ok, well if you ever need to-"Luka was cut off.  
"If I need to, I'll talk ok?" Kerry said angrily.  
"Alright," Luka said and roughly brushed past Kerry.  
  
Kerry pulled out the chair nearby and sat down. She needed a drink, vodka... she thought of the taste as thoughts of liquor filled her mind.   
"Hey Abby, do you notice something's up with Kerry?" Luka asked as he entered Exam four.  
"Yea, I guess," Abby said as she injected the Vicodin into Susan's IV.  
"Yea, is she upset with me?" Susan asked as she attempted to sit up.  
"I don't know why she would be," Abby said nonchalantly.  
"Well can you see?" Susan asked.  
"Sure, I'll talk to her," Abby said and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Abby found herself at the coke machine in the lounge getting her and Kerry a soda.  
"Kerry, are you ok?" Abby asked.  
"Sure, why not...." Kerry mumbled her thoughts still on her vodka.  
"Well, you just seem.... Distracted." Abby said.  
"No, I'm... I'm fine," Kerry managed to get out.  
"Well, take a break, go home for a bit, Luka and I will cover your shift." Abby said and left the lounge before Kerry could argue.  
"Home," Kerry muttered the thought of home sounded pretty good, but the children...." She remembered that they were being picked up tomorrow.  
"Shit," she mumbled as she quickly left the lounge. --fin— A/N- Caity-lin and I are still not sure what we're going to do with the children... any suggestions? Leave some feedback if you have any.... 


End file.
